


Tre Piccole Parole (Choutarou Ootori) I Want You

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You knew that Choutarou had a crush on you; it was pretty clear in the way he acted, but you also knew that he was too shy to admit it and it would take quite a bit of prodding to get him to slip and say it.
Relationships: Ohtori Choutarou/Reader
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Choutarou Ootori) I Want You

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 242 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Choutarou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You knew that Choutarou had a crush on you; it was pretty clear in the way he acted, but you also knew that he was too shy to admit it and it would take quite a bit of prodding to get him to slip and say it.

That’s not what you wanted, though. The way you figured it, he’d come to you whenever he managed to get up enough courage to do so. When he was ready to admit to you that he liked you, he would.

You had no intention of rushing that.

So when Choutarou approached you during lunch with a determined glint in his eye, you were quite surprised. He stood in front of you, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. His palms were sweaty and he wouldn’t stop playing with his fingers. His cheeks were alive with color.

“Choutarou – ”

“ **I want you**!” He cut you off, looking up at you with determined brown eyes. You blinked at first but smiled when his face turned a deeper shade of red. “I-I mean… I didn’t mean it that way… I mean… Not that way, I swear… I…” He struggled to try to form a coherent sentence. Why did you always make him act like he didn’t have a brain?

You chuckled, standing up and pecking his warm cheek. “I know what you meant, Choutarou. I feel the same way~”

He smiled happily as his arms wrapped around you.

* * *


End file.
